


All Tied In

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [23]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Caretaking, First Time, Love, M/M, Memories, Regret, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat knows Louis had sexy funtimes with his enemies....
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot
Series: The Decent Moments [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Kudos: 5





	All Tied In

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read this far! I really appreciate it! I really loved writing this and it's sister series! I hope you'll keep an eye out for a new series in the same universe called The Secret Moments which will be more cut scenes and glimpses into what happens after The Decent Moments and Forays into Indecency.

‘What’s wrong? Why are you sulking?’

David’s arms wrapped around Lestat’s neck from behind and he knelt on the bed behind his maker.

‘You saw what Daniel let slip.’ Lestat muttered, David sighed behind him in annoyance.

‘He didn’t do it on purpose Lestat!’  
‘I’m not saying he did. I’m just saying you saw it too…’

David kissed his makers hand and waited for the man to resume speaking. Lestat was bothered by the knowledge that at last Louis was no longer a virgin in a sense. David wondered if it was jealousy but knew that was his own insecurity coming to bite his ass.

Lestat finally looked at him with a smile. ‘I’m glad he had one positive first in his life.’

‘Do you wish it was you?’ David had to ask to be sure, even though he knew the answer.

Lestat squeezed his hand and nodded. ‘No I don’t wish I had been in Daniels place.’

‘I’m glad, but if you did I would understand why. You can tell me things like that…’

Lestat turned around and held his fledgling close around the waist. ‘I don’t wish I was in Daniels spot, nor will I ever wish to have been the one to do what he did.’

‘Then why are you sulking?’

‘Because it seems to have worked out foreveryone. Louis is not a virgin anymore. Armand went through trauma at the hands of his make but rose above it and rebuilt himself better than before. Daniel learned how to help Armand through something that he had no experience with and he came out of it with a smile. Marius learned the error of his ways.’ Lestat looked to David shyly. ‘As for us we seem to have made huge strides. I have found meaning and emotion in our relationship that I struggled to tap into with other people in the past. You have brought out the best in me without triggering the bad at the same time.’

‘None of that is reason to sulk!’ David chuckled, trying to take the pressure away from Lestat’s final words.

Lestat snorted. ‘I’m “sulking” because it feels like we have done so much but we still have so far to go.’

‘And?’  
‘And it’s a lot to do in a short space of time….’  
‘Lestat we will live forever we don’t have limited time…’  
‘We are only where we are because of a nightly hour-long segment of someone’s time…so yes time is short.’

David stared at his maker. ‘You cannot be suggesting that we-!?’

‘Not a suggestion, his plane lands tomorrow night.’ Lestat replied calmly, he removed his clothes and crawled into bed without David. ‘We will have unlimited time and undivided attention by this time tomorrow, just you wait.’


End file.
